Not exactly her first choice
by Winterfell's Vengeful Get
Summary: Okay, Athena would admit that Percy Jackson would have been last choice for Annabeth, but nothing could prepare her for her daughter and the child of Ares being together. ClarissexAnnabeth inside


Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything

Summary: Okay, Clarisse would not have been Athena's first choice for Annabeth. Then again, she supposed it was better than the son of Poseidon.

**Note: I just want to mention, I will **_**not **_**tolerate homophobia. Any hateful and homophobic remarks about femslash pairings will be deleted. **

**Not exactly her first choice:**

There were many things in this world that Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war could tolerate. Her brothers and uncles, however, were not on the list of what she could bear. What she could stand even less was who precisely it was that her daughter had chosen as a life mate.

Annabeth needed someone who would love her unconditionally. And who could bring unbridled exultation into the demigod's life.

Athena had to admit, no matter which way it went, it wasn't something the goddess of wisdom would necessarily have approved of. At all. But it happened nonetheless.

She had done everything to keep Percy Jackson away from her Annabeth, but that hadn't worked. Annabeth had a will of her own, and it was far stronger than a great deal of her other children's, sometimes even stronger than some of Ares's spawn.

Which brought the aggravated goddess back to the subject at hand. It had been awful, really, when Athena realized that her daughter Annabeth might be in a relationship with Percy Jackson. She had been disturbed when she had heard such news, to say the least. A child of Poseidon? Why would Annabeth go into a relationship with one who was clearly below her intelligence?

Really, couldn't Annabeth have found a demigod that was more suitable for her-a demigod that possessed more intelligence, or strength, or will?

Athena knew that perhaps she was being a bit too harsh. While Percy Jackson was indeed a fool, she'd admit that he had shown valor and heroism in times of need and had displayed great strength of character. But it didn't change that he was still the son of Poseidon. How could he possibly bring any happiness to Annabeth?

So it became even more astonishing for Athena when she learned that Annabeth, instead of staying with the son of Poseidon, had turned and gone into the arms of the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse La Rue.

Once again, Athena's brilliant mind was thrown for a loop. A child of Ares? The god of war? If someone like one of Poseidon's naïve and clumsy brats couldn't make Annabeth happy, then how could someone as brash, hot-tempered and arrogant as Clarisse?

It was something Athena truly could not comprehend. Yes; Percy Jackson would have been perhaps her second to last choice, but Clarisse certainly wasn't her first choice for her favorite child either.

It bothered her; indeed it did. Ares was wild and dangerous and even worse, a _violent_ god. His offspring, she knew were no different. Clarisse La Rue actually seemed to be the most disagreeable of them all.

That spear that the willful daughter of war wielded that she called "Maimer" was just the tip of the iceberg with her character. As a person, Clarisse was like her father. She was violent, rude, impulsive and did only what she wanted. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Athena had to digress to that in the end; Clarisse did only what she wanted, but also only did what Annabeth wanted as well.

Athena would never lie about her repulsion for Poseidon or Ares, and she would never lie that she sometimes, often in fact, wished that her daughter had fallen in love with someone else's child….maybe one of Zeus's offspring or maybe one of Hephaestus's-by Hades, conceivably even one of Hermes's children would have been better…..but Athena also had to confess that at the end of the day, she was just happy that her daughter was happy.

Honestly, she had never seen Annabeth more joyful and full of life as she was now. Annabeth's life had always been hard. She always had to evade spiders and monsters on her own, and her mortal family had never been there for her.

And she had seen it every now and then; the devotion, the unimaginable love that Aphrodite kept swooning about whenever Clarisse and Annabeth were brought up. Whenever looking in on her daughter and her lover-watching them together, she had seen it. Clarisse's forehead resting against Annabeth's, (which was somewhat of a challenge, since Clarisse was quite taller than Annabeth as well as being much more broad-shouldered) and the way Clarisse had looked at Annabeth whenever holding her or even just watching her spar and practice. Clarisse, as a child of war clearly didn't usually show such soft and caring emotions easily, but with Annabeth, Athena could nearly see the emotions radiating off of the daughter of Ares.

So the truth was, Athena might not have been pleased by Annabeth's decision about who her mate would be, but she was just happy that there was someone there for Annabeth. Someone that made her daughter happy, someone that made her laugh, someone that would hold her when she had nightmares, someone who would love Annabeth unconditionally, just like Athena had hoped, and someone who would rip Tartarus itself apart just to keep Annabeth safe.

Athena knew that there was no way around it. She found Ares to be a chauvinistic pig with no manners, and saw that his children simply mirrored their father's behavior. And to be frank, Clarisse would not have exactly been her first choice for Annabeth, but when she looked at Clarisse, she realized that she was a warrior; realized that the demigod was a woman that would do anything, kill anyone or anything, pillage through all of the underworld to look after Annabeth.

And Athena, reaching that conclusion saw that she couldn't do anything except smile. No, Clarisse was not what immediately what came to mind when Athena thought of an ideal partner for Annabeth, but it was good to know that there was someone in her daughter's life that was willing to do _anything_ for her.

Even if it _was_ one of Ares's daughters.

Athena laughed as she thought about that sometimes. Who ever would have guessed that the scion of Ares would be a good, protective and devoted mate to her daughter?

And on an upside, at least now she got to hear Poseidon groaning about how heartbroken his son was.

As Athena smirked while that thought crossed her mind, her train of pleasant concentration was broken when she heard Annabeth's cries from earth. Stiffening, she glanced down through where she usually surveyed her daughter to see if the tow-headed half-blood was in pain or in distress.

When she witnessed the scene before her, she had to suppress a moan of agitation. Uggh; they were at it again. Well, maybe Clarisse was a surprisingly good lover to Annabeth, but she really was not appreciating watching _or _listening to the daughter of Ares knowing her daughter _biblically _as the Christians said.

**Author's note:**

**So there was just a very short look on the relationship that I **_**wished **_**Clarisse and Annabeth had, and what Athena might think on it, being Annabeth's mother after all. **

**Again, I will not tolerate any homophobia. So keep flames outside. **

**Constructive criticism however, is appreciated. **


End file.
